


Synchronization of Dreams

by lawfulromantic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Professors, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Character Death In Dream, Gunshot Wounds, Kidnapping, M/M, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawfulromantic/pseuds/lawfulromantic
Summary: Definition of dream/driːm/noun1. a series of thoughts, images, and sensations occurring in a person's mind during sleep."In the space between the heavens and in the corner of some foreign field,I had a dream”Synonyms : REM sleep, nightmare, vision, fantasy, hallucination





	Synchronization of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Info for readers:  
> • This is my first story I've ever written.  
> •English is not my first language.  
> •Sorry for grammatical mistakes.  
> •I decided to publish the story because it was great fun creating this universe.  
> •If it turns out that the story is ok, I will put a link to my pinterest's board related to the story and playlist.  
> •Thank you for your understanding and reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I wanna dream leave me to dream"  
> Imagine Dragons - Dream  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BWu7JDETw_I

_ Date: 1st December, 2019 _

_ Location: Seoul, University  _

_ Note: conference at 6pm  _

_Quote of a day: fragment of the last song played in car radio:_  
  
 _ "Weallareliving in a dream _   
_ but life ain't what itseems _   
_ oh everything's a mess _   
_ and allthese sorrows i haveseen _   
_ theylead me to believe   
that everything's a mess" _

 

***

"Thankyou for inviting me to this conference and opportunity to talk with someone like you Professor Kim. It's a greatpleasure meet you again."   
Middle aged man turned to hisinterlocutor and bowed. They stand in university corridor full of other people's lively conversations. One of those gathered sometimes gives them furtive glances.  
"We should talk moreaftermeeting Mr.Moon, recently I'm working on really important research, and I'mgoing to debateone with you. I worked on it for a long time and I think it could be a revolution in this field."    
A youngman smiled significantly and he fell silent. He looks like he thinks a lot but doesn't say much at the end. Reserve, eyesfocused, mind open.   
  
_ Real genius, _ _someone would thinks_

"Okay, okay I'm in! But now I'm looking forward to your speech Sir!" The older point towards the hall and few minutes after 6PM they entered into huge conference room filled with people dressed in suits. When the next speaker was announced, people listened the sounds of coming footsteps and focused theirs eyes on black-haired young man dressed in black suit and bow tie. His long legs quickly reached pulpit in the middle of the room.  
He cleared his throat, looked around and greeted the listeners with a serious face.    
  
"Good afternoon everyone," He stopped but he didn't expect an answer.   
"My name is  _Kim_ _Doyoung_ ,"    
  
There was a dull silence, hundreds of eyes focused on one person and suddenly, just in one secound the sound of the camera's snapshots, flashes and applause spreadaround the room. After people recovering from the shock and the paparazzi took volley of photos, he was able to continue his lecture.   
  
"I'm professor at Medical University and helper in the Saint Vincent Hospital, but today I will represent Department of Psychological and Brain Sciences at Seoul's University where I graduate."    
He continued, standing firmly on the ground, resting his hands on the desk.   
"Thank you so much to the organizers and the University for the invitation to the conference. Today I will talk about Dyssomnia, the course and treatment of the disease. I have been conducting research on this subject for half a year and would like to share the results with you.” Professorlookedaround the room and nodded to the audience in a gesture of mutual understanding.

 _Easy_ _,  
_ _speech_ _like_ _any_ _other_ _, no more than_ _half_ _an_ _hour_ _and_ _I'll_ _be_ _at_ _home_  

„Sleepdisordersaffectanincreasingproportion of the population,it'sestimatedthatapproximately 30% of peoplesuffer from varioustypes of sleepproblems. Dyssomnia is a disorderinvolvinganincorrectamountorquality of sleep. Sleepmay be tooshort and causes insomnia, toolong,hypersomniaorhaveanabnormalcourse for example narcolepsy, sleep and wakefulnessdisorders.” People began to make gestures and sounds of agreement. When Doyoung bluntly finished the introduction of his speech there was a moment of confusion in the room andsomeone from backseatsshouted.

"You saved thousands of lives, but who save  **YOU**  young professor huh?" Everyone looked suspiciously at person in the last row, dressed all in black and cap on his head.  

 _Who let_ _such_ _a person_ _enter_ _the_ _meeting_ _?_  

"I will answer all questions after speech, please respect each other and don't shout Sir... let me go to the heart of the lecture... _please._ "  
Doyoung frowned and tried to calm his mind. Not for first time during his career someone attacked him with bunch of weird question or something.He used to difficult question about his work, research and even private life which triggered him the most. But he always reminds himself _it_ _is n_ _ot_ _easy_ _to be the_ _youngest_ _professor_ _in the_ _world_ _in_ _this_ _field of_ s _cience._  

He returned his thoughts to the room and in one second everything in front of his eyes went black.   
_I realised it was possible to have a blackout at any moment.  
_ _Oh fuck._

 

 

At the same time but in completely different circumstances someone was watching the latest news in a small laboratory room.

***

_Kim Doyoung, 25 years old resident of Seoul, who took the post of associate professor at a Medical University at the age of 24, specialization in neurology, psychology and research on human brain and dreams left today’s medical conference, interrupting his speech, he was led out of the building by unidentified, armed unit after an unsuccessful smoke bomb attempt on his person._

IF YOU NOTICE SOMETHING SUSPICOUS, PLEASE CONTACT US  

***

 


End file.
